newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
TmsT's "Spy
TmsT's "Spy and Pyro" is a flash cartoon by TmsT. It is a parody of the popular game Team Fortress 2, and was submitted on Valentine's Day. Story A Violent Beginning TmsT's "Spy & Pyro" tells the story of two characters from Team Fortress 2: the stealthy blue spy and the fiery red Pyro, who are on the opposing blue and red teams. The movie starts with the spy armed with his knife, sneaking around enemy territory. He watches his surroundings carefully before moving forward and even disguises himself as a tumbleweed. The audience now sees the Pyro roasting an engineer with his flamethrower. When the Pyro starts to roast a wiener over the still-hot ashes of the Engineer, he is startled to discover that somebody took a bite out of it when he was not looking. Upon further investigation, it appears that their flamethrower is also missing. The Pyro turns around in time to stop the Spy, who is lunging upon them with a knife. The Pyro then punches the Spy so hard that he spits out the piece of sausage, killing a red scout. The Spy knocks the Pyro down and prepares to stab them, but the Pyro manages to block the attack with their backpack of fluid. The pressure from the broken backpack (which is over 9000) sends the knife flying into the air. The knife eventually lands in a red Spy's neck, killing him. The Spy and Pyro start punching and kicking each other in a cloud of dust, moving all around the area. They even end up in the Mario universe for a short while. Love Eventually, the Spy and Pyro are back where they started, locked in a stalemate. Suddenly, both the Spy and the Pyro are shot by Cupid, who hits them both with the same arrow. When Cupid leaves, the arrow disappears, and the Spy and Pyro instantly fall in love with each other. They begin to start holding onto and kissing each other, much to the amazement of their respective teams. After romantically touring the world, they get married to each other. Apparently, the Pyro, who is wearing a wedding gown, is a woman. The ceremony was attended by members of both the red and blue teams, as well as other characters appearing in Valve games such as Gordon Freeman. After the wedding, the Spy and Pyro go to a hotel, where it is insinuated they have sex with each other, using a series of different humourous graphic analogies, such as a train going into a tunnel. Hospital Nine months later, a noticeably larger Pyro is being rushed to the hospital. The Spy, meanwhile, is waiting anxiously outside, smoking his trademark cigarettes, using the Pyro's flamethrower to light them. While the Pyro is apparently having a lot of trouble giving birth, the Spy realizes, much to his horror, that he has run out of cigarettes. He spots a man with a trunk of cigarettes(Apperently he is Gman with his suitcase) and promptly decides to kill him. When the doctor comes out to fetch him, the Spy is smoking about forty cigarettes at once in order to remain calm. The doctor then invites the Spy to see his child. The Pyro is happily holding onto their baby, who turns out to be a purple dragon. This is a reference to the video game character Spyro (Spy + Pyro = Spyro). It is also symbolic of the union between the blue Spy and red Pyro, since Spyro is purple, a combination of those two colors. The credits then roll, with various pictures of the family growing up in the background. Presentation The presentation of "Spy and Pyro" is strongly influenced by the Looney Tunes cartoons that were made in the mid-twentieth century. The movie begins with a title screen reminiscent of Looney Tunes opening, direct references to classic cartoons are made, and the a highly expressive soundtrack of licensed music takes the place of dialogue to tell the story. There are also a number of references to video games. In addition to Team Fortress 2 and Spyro the Dragon, there are cameos from the Half-Life, Portal, and Left 4 Dead franchises. Incidentally, these games were made by Valve, who also created Team Fortress 2. Although characters are drawn, the various backgrounds are from different games. Reception TmsT's "Spy & Pyro" was a hit on Newgrounds, and was by far the most popular entry for Valentines Day 2010. It won the Daily Feature, Weekly Users' Choice, and Review Crew Pick awards. As of May 2010, it has an average review of 9.8/10 and over 230,000 views. It is also featured in the Valentines Day collection. View it here Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Flash cartoons Category:Comedy Movies Category:1pic